


flower boy

by senkuishigmi



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Confessions, First Crush, First Meetings, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Modern AU, Pining, flower shop au, kinda dialogue heavy, rating for minor language, senku gay panics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senkuishigmi/pseuds/senkuishigmi
Summary: senku buys a single flower every day from the flower shop where gen works, each with a different meaning in the language of flowers.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 33
Kudos: 297





	flower boy

The second Senku stepped inside the flower shop, he was surrounded by an intoxicatingly sweet aroma. He looked around at the vibrant displays of color throughout the room, making no effort to hide his disinterest. He just wanted to get home so he could continue working on the blueprints for his rocket, which he currently held rolled up in his arms. Yuzuriha had asked him to accompany her to buy some supplies for her art project, though, and he didn't have it in him to refuse. She always helped him with his science experiments when he asked her to, after all; it wouldn't kill him to help her with her crafts just this once.

"Hello!" A girl with golden hair down to her hips and bright blue eyes greeted them, "My name is Ruri. How can I help you today?"

Yuzuriha explained what she was looking for, and Ruri guided her farther into the shop. Senku, not seeing how he could be helpful in that moment, waited by the counter at the entrance.

He had been standing there for a few minutes when another employee, exiting the back room, approached him. He had black hair in an uneven cut, and blue eyes like Ruri, but his were much darker, the color of sapphires. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting," he said, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, uh," Senku started, eyes widening. He hadn't expected to be approached, and he wasn't mentally prepared for a conversation with a stranger. "I'm fine. I'm just waiting for my friend." His gaze shifted to the floor as he gestured to Yuzuriha, who was talking excitedly with the girl who had greeted them.

"Oh, alright. Let me know if you need anything, then," the raven haired boy said politely, stepping behind the counter. Senku stole a quick glance at his name tag. It read "Gen."

There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, with this stranger now standing just a few feet away. Senku mentally urged Yuzuriha to hurry up and finish, but she seemed perfectly engrossed in her conversation with Ruri. _It's just flowers. How much is there to talk about?_ he thought, clutching his blueprints to his chest.

Well, if he was going to be standing there for a while, he might as well go over his plans. He unrolled one of the papers. It read _SENKUU 4_ across the top, followed by his measurements and notes, and of course a diagram of the rocket he planned to build. He was pretty confident in this one, after having fixed and fine-tuned all the errors he could find with _SENKUU 3_ , which had done fairly well even with said errors.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's that you're reading?" He jumped at the sudden voice, looking up to see the male florist - Gen - curiously eyeing his papers.

"They're blueprints," Senku answered simply, "for a rocket."

"A rocket?" Gen asked, eyes widening, "Like, a real one?"

"Yeah. This is my fourth try at making one."

"Are you majoring in rocket science or something?" Gen asked, cocking his head. Senku wanted to explain to him that _rocket science_ was not the proper term, that it was called _aerospace engineering_. Instead, he replied bluntly, "No. I'm in high school."

"Seriously?!"

"Well, yeah. I'm sixteen."

"Then where did you learn to make rockets?"

"I just studied it on my own. I've been doing it since I was little."

"That's seriously impressive," Gen said.

"Thanks," Senku replied, shuffling his feet nervously. He never knew how to respond to compliments. "Uh, what about you? I mean, are you a student?"

"I just graduated from high school. I'm saving up to go to college next year. For now, I am a part time florist and a full time mentalist."

"A mentalist...? Isn't that just a fancy way to say magician?"

"No! Well, I do perform magic tricks, but there's more to it than that. I'm really interested in the psychological aspects of it."

"I see. So are you going to major in psychology next year?"

"I am! Are you planning to go to college?"

"Yeah. I already have scholarship offers."

"Not surprising, for a teen who builds real rockets," Gen chuckled, "Is that what you want to do for a career?"

"I'm not sure. I'd hate to chain myself down to just one science," Senku explained, "I'm thinking of doing a double major. Aerospace engineering combined with biochemistry."

"Is that all?" Gen laughed, before adding, "Can I ask your name?"

"Senku."

"Ah, that makes sense." Gen gestured to the open blueprint, the words _SENKUU 4_ on full display. "I'm Gen."

"I know. I can read."

Gen smirked, about to reply when Yuzuriha and Ruri approached the counter. "Gen, if you're not busy can you ring this young lady up?" Ruri asked.

"Oh, of course," Gen replied, turning his attention to Yuzuriha and giving her a polite smile. Senku stood back while Yuzuriha paid for her flowers, removing his backpack from his shoulders to put his blueprints away so he could help her carry them.

As they headed for the door, Gen called out, "Bye, Senku-chan! Good luck building your rocket!"

"What's with the _-chan_?" Senku called back, and, without waiting for an answer, he added, "Bye, mentalist."

*

A couple weeks later, Senku was walking home from school, and as he passed the flower shop, he happened to look up at just the right moment - that is, he glanced over to peer through the glass doors just as Gen looked up from the counter, and they made eye contact. It was an awkward couple of seconds, and Senku wasn't even sure Gen would remember him, but the raven haired boy's smile made it clear that he did. He waved at Senku from inside, and as the scientist pulled the door open, he spoke, way too cheerfully, "Hey, Senku-chan! How's your rocket coming along?"

"It's good, but I haven't made much progress," Senku admitted, "It's a slow process."

"I can imagine. Have you actually started building it, or are you still in the planning stage?"

"Well, the structural system is started, but that's the easy part. It's the frame, basically. My favorite part to build is the guidance system, but that's the most complicated and takes the longest to plan. Then there's the propulsion system, which takes up most of the rocket's body..." As he went on, he realized that Gen was listening intently, nodding along even though Senku was fairly certain he didn't understand most of what he was saying. It was rare that he found someone who really listened to him like this, and he felt a sudden flare of happiness. "Sorry, I tend to go on and on about these things," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay!" Gen assured him, "Well, I'll be completely honest with you. I didn't understand half of what you just said-"

"I figured."

"-but hearing someone talking about their passion is such a wonderful thing. I can tell it means a lot to you, so I don't mind listening."

"Oh. Th-thanks," Senku stumbled over the word, taken aback. What was this feeling...? His heart was pounding in his chest (109, 110, 111, 112 beats per minute, he counted) and he felt a familiar tingle through his entire body. It was like the feeling he experienced when he finally got the results be wanted from an experiment after trying it over and over again, but on a smaller scale.

He wanted to change the subject. He didn't understand the emotions he was feeling, and that made his skin crawl. He _hated_ not understanding. He cleared his throat before speaking, "So, um, do you like working here?"

Could he possibly have said something lamer? Gah... Small talk made him want to run through a car wash.

"I do! I love it, actually," Gen replied, "Flowers are a mentalist's best friend, after all."

"Really? What's your favorite flower?"

"That's a very personal question to ask a florist, Senku-chan," Gen chuckled.

"What do you mean...?"

"Well, once you familiarize yourself with the language of flowers, your favorite flower typically holds more meaning than just being pretty."

"Language of flowers?" Senku asked, tilting his head.

"Every type of flower is a symbol for something," Gen explained, "For example, it's common knowledge that a red rose symbolizes love. So, if you learn the meanings behind them all, you can use flowers to send a message without using words."

"Oh... interesting," Senku said.

"Tell you what. My favorite flower is deadly nightshade. If you study up on flower language, maybe you'll learn something about me."

 _Deadly nightshade. Deadly nightshade_. He would most definitely remember that. Gen's words felt like a challenge to him, and he wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Plus, he found himself _wanting_ to know more about Gen. There was something truly alluring about him. He was so cheerful, yet somehow mysterious. Even without knowing what it symbolized, the name of the flower, deadly nightshade, made it sound like Gen had another, darker side to him that he wasn't showing.

Senku visited the library after leaving the shop, where he checked out a book titled _A Complete Guide to the Language of Flowers_. As he walked home, he flipped through the pages until he found the flower Gen had specified.

_Deadly nightshade - atropa belladonna. Meaning: liar._

...Huh. What exactly did that say about Gen? Senku didn't believe that he was a liar, and if he was, it made no sense that he would let Senku know it so easily. Well... he wasn't exactly a liar, but he _was_ a mentalist, or so he had claimed. Deadly nightshade - for someone who specialized in trickery and manipulation, it was fitting.

Senku found himself curled up with the book for the rest of the night, drinking up the information. By the time he fell asleep, he had memorized half of it.

*

The following Monday, Senku stopped at the flower shop on his way home from school. There was no one behind the counter when he entered. Just a moment later, though, a familiar voice called from the back room, "I'll be with you in just a moment!"

As he waited, Senku's eyes scanned the colorful arrangements around him. He was able to identify most of the flowers he saw, and he mentally recited some of what he read in his library book over the weekend.

_Daisy - bellis perennis. Meaning: innocence._

_Gardenia - gardenia jasminoides. Meaning: secret love._

_Snapdragon - antirrhinum majus. Meaning: deception._

Surprisingly, once he had begun to research it, he had found the subject of flower language fascinating. He couldn't quite explain why; normally, he found such symbolism exhausting. Why couldn't things just be straightforward, to the point, with no hidden meaning behind them? (Well, that's why he was a scientist, rather than a poet or an artist or whatever else.) Perhaps it was the idea of being able to get his emotions across easily - that was something he had always struggled with. Sending a message without having to pick and choose the right words, to read the other person's body language... yeah, his socially awkward self could get behind that.

"Sorry for the wait," Gen spoke as he exited the back room, removing a pair of gardening gloves from his hands and putting them in the pocket of his dark green apron, "How can I help you? ...Oh, Senku-chan, it's you!"

Senku looked up from the display to greet him, but froze, just for a moment, when his eyes landed on Gen. There was something very different about him.

"Oh! I, uh, like your hair," Senku said. Gen's face lit up, and he twirled a strand of the longer side - which had been heavily bleached, while the other half remained his natural black - with his fingers.

"Ah, thank you! I have really mixed feelings about it, so it's reassuring to hear you say that," he laughed nervously, "I had a bit of a meltdown after getting it done."

"Really?" Senku asked, tilting his head, "I think it's nice. It definitely suits you." And it did - it reminded Senku of how Gen seemingly had two sides to his personality. The bright, friendly side he was speaking to now, and the deadly nightshade side.

"You think so? Thank you," Gen said, a blush painting his cheeks. He smiled, a genuine, bright smile that made Senku's heart begin to pound. He quickly looked away, feeling his own face heating up.

A line from his book on flower language popped into his head - a line that had made him roll his eyes when he read it. However cheesy it was, though, he found it echoing in his mind, because in that moment it was just so _fitting_. Whoever wrote that book apparently knew what they were talking about.

Senku cleared his throat. "Um, do you have any yellow tulips?"

"We do," Gen replied happily, still twirling his hair. It seemed that Senku had put him in a good mood. "How many would you like?"

"Just one, please," Senku said, wringing his fingers in front of him.

Gen walked around the center display, pausing on the opposite side, and came back a moment later with a freshly cut flower in hand. "Is that all?"

Senku nodded sheepishly as Gen stepped behind the counter. He paid for the flower and said a quick goodbye, turning to leave. He paused on his way out the door, suddenly remembering what he had wanted to say before he got distracted by Gen's new hair. Standing in the open doorway, he called over his shoulder, "By the way, I learned something about you over the weekend. In the language of flowers, deadly nightshade means liar. Very interesting, mentalist."

As he walked home, he twirled the single blossom between his fingers. As he examined the brightly colored petals, he recalled the words from his book again.

_Tulip (yellow) - tulipa gesneriana. Meaning: there's sunshine in your smile._

_*_

The next day, Senku hesitated before entering the shop, fingers hovering a few centimeters away from the metal door handle. _It's on the way home, so I might as well stop by,_ he had thought, but he had begun to second guess himself the moment the building came into view. Would it be weird to show up two days in a row? And just to see one person, a person who be barely knew... Was that creepy?

He was already here, though, wasn't he? As illogical as it was, he wanted to go inside. He wanted to be greeted by a certain warm smile, hear that lovely dulcet voice say his name...

He remained frozen in front of the door, silently arguing with himself. He didn't have time to come to a decision, though - it was made for him when, inside the shop, Gen looked up from his work behind the counter, and their eyes met through the glass door. And there it was, that sweet smile, as the boy waved to him. Senku's heart fluttered, and he quickly pulled the door open, having no choice but to enter now.

"A visit from Senku-chan two days in a row? What a nice surprise," Gen spoke as the scientist approached the counter.

"You're not getting sick of me?" Senku asked with nervous laugh.

"Of course not." (Senku tried not to feel too excited - he was a customer, after all, and Gen had to be polite.) "What can I get for you?"

"Mm... do you have white camellias?"

"We sure do," Gen replied, "How many would you like? Just one again?"

Senku nodded, and Gen went to retrieve the flower he had requested. A few moments later, he was back behind the counter.

As Senku handed Gen the money in exchange for the flower, something caught his eye. The dual-haired boy had an array of buttons pinned to his apron, many of them with flowers on them - not a surprise. He had always worn them, but Senku hadn't taken a good look at them until now. A couple of them had memes on them, as well as one with what Senku assumed was Gen's zodiac sign, and- _Oh!?_ A single round pin right underneath his name tag was colored with three horizontal stripes; pink, purple, and blue. The bisexual pride flag...!

 _He likes boys_ , Senku thought, stomach swirling. He had grown to understand what these feelings he experienced around Gen meant - and his excitement right then was only a confirmation - but he hadn't wanted to get his hopes up that there was even the smallest chance of Gen liking him back. It felt too good to be true.

Gen cleared his throat, and Senku jumped a little, realizing that he had been staring. "Sorry, I was just looking at your pins," he explained. He didn't want to admit that his focus had been on the pride pin, so he pointed to the one directly underneath it and said, "That's Gemini, right?" (He didn't need to ask. He knew the constellations, the ones in the zodiac and all the others, by heart.)

"Oh, yeah. It is," Gen replied.

There was a painfully awkward moment of silence, and Senku began to panic. Keeping a conversation going was not one of his strong points.

"D-did you know that Gemini means "the twins" in latin?" he started, "Its two brightest stars are Castor, aplha geminorum, and Pollux, beta geminorum, named after the twins Castor and Polydeuces from Greek mythology."

"I knew it symbolized the twins, but that's about it," Gen chuckled, "You're really smart, huh?"

"It's no big deal. I can tell you more if you want. Gemini is the 30th largest constellation in the sky and the 8th largest in the zodiac series, covering an area of 513.76 square degrees. It can be seen between the latitudes +90 degrees and -60 degrees, in the second quadrant of the northern hemisphere. It has seven stars with known planets and contains the star cluster Messier 35-" He stopped short as he met Gen's bewildered gaze. "Uh, sorry. I guess you're more into astrology than astronomy?"

"I am," Gen chuckled, "but it's okay. I told you before, but I love the way your eyes light up when you talk about your passions. It's adorable."

Senku's face went red. "I'm not adorable," he mumbled. _That's you_ , he added mentally.

"So what's yours? Your star sign, I mean."

"Why does it matter? Astrology and horoscopes have no scientific basis behind them whatsoever."

"Hmm... intelligent, practical, and a skeptic... I bet you're a Capricorn."

"I'm not- wait, _what_?"

Gen smirked. "Did I get it right?"

"...It was a lucky guess."

"Mm-hmm."

The bell above the door rang, and a couple stepped into the shop. Feeling both disappointed and relieved, Senku took a step back from the counter. "I guess I better let you get back to work. See you later."

Gen waved a quick goodbye as Senku rushed out, clutching the flower he had purchased.

_Camellia (white) - camellia japonica. Meaning: you're adorable._

*

Senku visited the flower shop again the next day. He didn't hesitate this time, confident that Gen wouldn't judge him for coming again. Well, even if he _was_ still worried about looking weird, it wasn't the first thing on his mind today, because today was an _awful_ day. Gen's warm presence was just what he needed.

The bell above the door jingled as he pulled it open. "Hello!" Gen's voice called, "How are you toda- Oh my gosh, Senku-chan, what happened?!"

He hurried up to Senku, whose hands and wrists were dressed with bandages, along with a patch of gauze taped to his left cheek. He gently grabbed one of the scientist's hands to get a good look at the bandages, but quickly let go when Senku flinched. "Ah, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have touched you without permission."

Senku's felt a blush creep up his cheeks. "It's fine. It just stings a little," he said, "There was a lab accident at my science club meeting. I got splashed with some chemicals."

(It had been just his luck. He _always_ wore gloves when handling chemicals, but this time he hadn't been the one handling them. Another student had clumsily knocked a beaker off the table, and Senku's hands had shot out reflexively to catch it before it hit the floor. The substance had splattered everywhere, a few droplets even hitting his face. At least he'd been wearing goggles.)

"Are you okay?" Senku had known he was going to ask. Anyone would have. It was the genuine concern that filled his voice, though, that made his heart do a flip in his chest.

"Yeah. It's just some minor burns."

"Oh, thank goodness," Gen sighed. _He's really worried for me,_ Senku thought, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Not that he _wanted_ Gen to worry, but seeing that he cared made him feel warm inside.

"Well, then," Gen said awkwardly, putting his hands behind his back. The hands that had held Senku's just a moment ago. "What can I get for you today?"

Senku thought for a moment, before replying, "A pink chrysanthemum, please. If you have any."

"Of course." Gen retrieved the flower and met Senku at the counter. As Senku paid, Gen asked a question that threw him off. "If you don't mind me asking, what are the flowers for?"

 _They're just an excuse to talk to you_. He obviously couldn't say that. "Uh..."

"You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable," Gen added quickly, "I'm just curious."

"They're for a project I'm working on," he finally answered.

"I see." Gen smiled as he handed Senku the flower, being extra careful of his injured hands. "Well, good luck with your project. I hope you feel better."

"Thank you," Senku replied. He was too embarrassed to make eye contact, so he looked down at the pink blossom in his hands instead.

_Chrysanthemum (pink) - chrysanthemum morifolium. Meaning: you're a wonderful friend._

_*_

Senku entered the shop the next afternoon without much thought. By now, Gen was probably expecting him around that time anyway.

Gen was standing on the opposite site of the center display, only his two toned hair and blue eyes visible over the top row of flowers.

"Hi," Senku greeted him first, feeling a bit more confident than usual. He could see Gen's smile in his eyes.

"Hello, Senku-chan," he called, "I'll be with you in just a second."

"Take your time," Senku replied, twirling his bangs with his fingers.

Senku's breath caught in his throat when Gen rounded the vibrant display, finally coming into view. He looked prettier than ever, clad a light purple turtleneck that perfectly complimented his milky skin. Gen was a beautiful man regardless of what he wore, but the violet material and the contrasting tones of his hair side by side created the most lovely color palette, deep blue eyes shining wonderfully in the middle of it all. He was breathtaking, so much so that his beauty stood out even in the room filled with flowers. Senku couldn't tear his eyes away.

Shuffling his feet nervously, he said the only thing that would come to his mind. "That sweater looks nice on you." He never gave compliments, not directly, anyway, and the words felt bizarre as they left his lips.

"Thank you!" Gen replied, his face lighting up, "It's one of my favorites. I love this color."

"It's a great color for you," Senku agreed, "You should wear it more often. You know, if you want."

"You think so? Maybe I will."

"Well, not that I'm the most qualified to give fashion advice," Senku said with a snort, gesturing down at his lab coat, which he wore over his school uniform every day.

"Nooo, I love your lab coat!" Gen exclaimed.

"Y-you do?" Senku asked, slightly taken aback.

"Yeah, it looks great on you! It's a nice, clean cut look, like a real professional."

"Really?" He smiled, maybe a little too proudly, and stood up as straight as possible.

Gen chuckled. "You're so cute."

"I am _not_... But thanks, I guess."

"You most certainly are. Anyway, what can I get for you today? Another flower for your project?"

Senku nodded. "How about an orchid? A purple one."

As per their usual routine, they met at the front counter and Senku paid for the flower. "Oh, it looks like your hands are getting better," Gen observed as he took the money. Most of the bandages from yesterday were gone, leaving only his fingertips still covered.

"Yeah, my fingers got the worst of it. It wasn't as bad as it seemed."

"I'm glad," Gen smiled sweetly as he handed Senku the flower, "Oh, by the way, how is your rocket coming along?"

"It's going well. I've been working on it every day."

"You've gotta tell me when you finish it."

"It'll be a while... but I will."

"I'll look forward to it," Gen said enthusiastically, "Well, then, I'll see you tomorrow, Senku-chan. At least, I'm guessing I will."

"You will," Senku assured him, "See you then."

He stroked the soft petals of the orchid as he walked home. They were the exact same shade as Gen's sweater.

_Orchid - orchidaceae. Meaning: beauty._

_*_

It was raining on and off the following day, the sky overcast and gloomy. Senku didn't mind this type of weather, though; it was perfect for staying inside and conducting experiments or reading research articles. The science club meeting had gone well, too, and it was Friday on top of everything, so he was in a good mood as he stepped inside the flower shop. He closed his umbrella, propping it up against the wall by the door so as not to drip water all throughout the shop.

"Hey, Gen," he called, taking a few steps toward the other boy, who stood with his back to him while he watered some flowers.

Gen glanced over his shoulder at him. "I'll be right with you, Senku-chan." His tone of voice threw Senku off. He sounded tired, and slightly irritated, a great contrast from his usual cheery disposition.

"Is everything okay?" Senku asked as Gen approached him.

"I'm fine," Gen sighed, "Just a bad day."

"Oh." Senku tugged at the straps of his backpack nervously. "Do you... wanna tell me what happened?"

"Just a bunch of stupid little things, really," Gen shrugged, "I missed the train this morning, so I had to walk here in the rain, and I got in trouble for being late. Then this old lady came in asking for marigolds, and yelled at me when I told her we didn't have any because they're not in season. She said I wasn't doing my job properly, but what was I supposed to do?! I wanted to tell her "ok boomer" so bad, but I already got in trouble once today, so I couldn't afford it."

He sighed a second time, pinching the bridge of his nose like he had a headache. "Sorry, I didn't mean to rant."

"It's fine," Senku said, "I'm the one who asked."

Gen offered a weak smile. "Thank you for listening."

"It's not a big deal. I mean, you're welcome," Senku replied, shuffling his feet.

"It's going to be a long evening," Gen huffed, "Look." He pulled his apron up to reveal a wet patch on the front of his clothes, starting towards the bottom of his shirt and running down his pant leg.

"What happened?" Senku asked. It was under his apron, so it couldn't have been from watering the flowers.

"After all that nonsense, I went to have lunch, and I opened a bottle of cola and dropped it right in my lap. It's so sticky, I feel like I'm going to attract ants."

Senku laughed at that, removing his backpack from his shoulders and unzipping it. "Here," he said, pulling out a folded pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, "I wore them for P.E. earlier, but I hide in the locker room and read during that class, so they didn't get sweaty or anything."

Gen gave a tired laugh. It was nice to see him smile. "Are you sure you don't mind?" he asked, taking the clothes.

"Not at all," Senku assured him, "I have more just like them at home anyway."

Gen disappeared into the back room and came back a couple minutes later wearing Senku's sweats. "This is so much comfier," he said, sounding relieved as he retied the strings of his apron behind his back, "Thank you so much, Senku-chan. I'll make sure to wash them tonight and get them back to you tomorrow."

"Okay. It's no problem," Senku said softly, his eyes fixed on the boy in front of him. He looked so _soft_ in his borrowed clothes, his hair ruffled slightly from pulling the shirt over his head. Had he noticed Senku's scent on it as he put it on? Would the fabric smell like Gen when Senku got them back?

Senku wanted to tell him not to wash it. _No, that's weird. That's really fucking weird._

"Now that I'm done complaining," Gen chuckled, approaching Senku again, "what can I get for you?"

He was clearly in a better mood, if only a little bit, and Senku was thankful for that. "Um... Do you have pansies?" he asked. He pictured the vase in his bedroom filled with all the flowers he'd collected thus far. What color did he not have yet...? "Blue ones, maybe?"

"I think so," Gen replied with a nod. He crossed the shop and came back with a little blue flower in hand. "This one's on me. As a thank you."

"You don't have to do that," Senku said, "It's not a big deal."

"I insist," Gen replied. Senku took the flower and held it close to his chest.

"Thanks," he said sheepishly, "I hope your day gets better."

"It already has."

Senku felt lightheaded as he left, opening his umbrella as he stepped out into the rain. He held the little flower up, examining it closely - as disgustingly sentimental as it was, this one seemed extra special to him. He pictured Gen wearing the little blossom in his hair. It would bring out his eyes wonderfully.

_Pansy, known in some cultures as heartsease - viola tricolor var hortensis. Meaning: you're in my thoughts._

_*_

The next day was Saturday, and Senku almost didn't have time to see Gen. He had been out running errands with his dad all day, and the sun was beginning to set by the time they were ready to head home.

"Can we make a quick stop here?" Senku suddenly piped up from the passenger seat of his father's car.

"I'm exhausted, bud," Byakuya replied.

"It won't take long."

Byakuya sighed, but gave in, pulling up to the curb. Senku hopped out of the car, and his father watched him speed walk up the sidewalk. There was a hardware store across the street; he probably needed to pick something up for his rocket.

To Byakuya's surprise, though, Senku didn't cross the road at all. He stopped at the little flower shop just a few meters from where the car was parked. They had walked past it together countless times before, but Senku had never shown any interest in it. That just wasn't the type of thing he cared about, which was why seeing him so eager to stop there sparked curiosity in Byakuya's mind.

Actually, now that Byakuya thought about it, Senku had a vase of flowers in his room, didn't he? He hadn't asked where they came from, assuming Yuzuriha had given them to him. She was the type of girl to grow her own flowers, and she always shared anything homemade with Senku, whether it be candies or facial scrubs or whatever else. Had he actually been coming to this shop and buying them himself?

It was a warm evening, and the doors to the shop were propped open, giving Byakuya a clear view of his son from behind the steering wheel. Senku walked right up to the counter, and the boy working the register smiled sweetly at him before striking up a conversation. Senku spoke animatedly, something Byakuya was not used to seeing unless the topic of the conversation was science. His son wasn't a very social person as it was, and to approach a stranger like that was completely unlike him.

 _Was this boy a friend from school?_ Byakuya wondered. He was fairly certain he had at least heard of all of Senku's friends, and the kid behind the counter didn't fit his son's description of any of them.

Senku returned to the car a few minutes later. He was carrying what appeared to be some folded clothes in one hand, and in the other he held a single white flower. He tossed the clothes in the back seat as he buckled up.

"What was that about?" Byakuya asked, starting the car.

"I lent my friend who works there some clothes yesterday."

"Couldn't you have gotten them back at school?"

"He doesn't go to my school."

"How did you meet this friend, then?"

Senku sighed. "Does it matter?"

"I'm just curious," Byakuya replied, pulling away from the curb, "No need to get all huffy."

"I went to the shop with Yuzuriha to get some flowers for her art project and I started talking to him then."

"Okay, so what's the flower you've got now for?"

"Well, it'll look weird if I show up _just_ to talk to him."

Ah, so that's how it was. The flowers were just an excuse to see the boy behind the counter. Byakuya couldn't help but smile to himself. His son's first crush - and on a flower boy! It sounded like something from a cheesy romance movie, but for it to happen in real life, to his kid of all people... it was too cute for him to handle. He never would have expected something like this from Senku, but that only made it that much sweeter. He considered asking about it directly, but decided against it. As tempting as it was to tease him, he thought it best to give Senku time to explore his newfound feelings on his own.

Every now and then as he drove, he glanced over at Senku, who sat staring out the window. He didn't once let go of the delicate white flower.

_Carnation (white) - dianthus caryphyllus. Meaning: innocent love._

_*_

Senku woke up early the next morning, and, as pathetic as it was, the first thing on his mind was the flower shop. He got dressed and headed out right away, not bothering to grab breakfast.

Unfortunately, when he arrived he was not greeted by Gen. Today it was Ruri behind the counter, the girl who had helped Yuzuriha the first time they had come here. He had seen her many times now, but rarely talked to her, since it was usually Gen working up front while she tended to the flowers.

"Hello, Senku," she greeted.

"H-hi," Senku replied. He hadn't expected her to know his name, but he supposed it made sense that she did. "Um, where's-"

"Today's his day off," Ruri said before he was able to finish.

"I see," Senku said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He should have thought things through before rushing over. Of course Gen was off today - he's not going to come into work seven days a week. He hoped he hadn't hurt Ruri's feelings, asking for someone else right off the bat.

As if she read his mind, Ruri offered a sweet smile. "Don't worry," she said, "I know you two are good friends. He talks about you often."

"He does?" Senku's heart fluttered.

"He does. He's always going on about how smart you are."

"Oh." Senku brought a hand to his face to hide the smile he was unable to suppress.

"Even though Gen isn't here, would you still like to buy a flower?"

"I might as well."

"I know it's none of my business," Ruri spoke as she stepped out from behind the counter, "but do you by chance have a certain someone in mind when you buy your flowers, Senku?"

"Huh?" Senku was slightly taken aback by the question. "Well, yeah. I guess I do."

"That's what I thought. I overheard you and Gen discussing the language of flowers a while ago, and based on what I've seen you buy since then, and the way you act around Gen... Well, it all adds up," she chuckled.

Senku's face was on fire. "Am I that obvious?"

"Oh, I don't mean to be nosy," Ruri added quickly, "I'm always here with the two of you, though, so it was hard not to notice."

"Yeah, I know. It's fine."

"I'm glad." She looked relieved. "Well, what can I get for you today?"

"Any recommendations?" Senku asked.

Ruri thought for a moment. "I think I might have just the thing." She walked away, and returned a minute later with a light purple flower in hand. "Do you know what this is?" she asked, showing it to Senku, whose breath caught in his throat.

"I do. This is good."

As Ruri stepped behind the counter to ring him up, she continued to speak. "You know, if you still have all the flowers you've bought from us, I think it would be a great idea to give them to Gen. He'll definitely understand what you're trying to tell him, and I believe he feels the same way."

"There's no way he does," Senku replied as he handed her the money.

"Don't be so sure of that," Ruri replied, handing him his flower, "You should see the look he gets in his eyes when he talks about you. You definitely mean something to him."

_You definitely mean something to him._

_You definitely mean something to him._

_You definitely mean something to him._

Ruri's words echoed in his mind as Senku walked home. Was it really possible that someone as charming as Gen had such feelings for someone so... _not_ charming as Senku?

Well, you'll never see results if you don't take action. That was only logical. So, he made his decision: he would go see Gen tomorrow, and he would bring the bouquet of flowers with him.

He placed the final flower in the vase as soon as he got home.

_Lilac (violet) - syringa. Meaning: first love._

_*_

The next day before school, Senku took all the flowers out of the vase and tied their stems together with a purple ribbon as neatly as he could. It was a little strange to think that he was holding in his hands all the things he wanted to say to Gen, tied up in a neat little bundle. The first flower he had purchased, the yellow tulip, was a week old now, and the edges of the petals were beginning to curl despite him having done his best to keep it healthy. He tried to arrange the other flowers around it in a way that would hide the wilted parts, but it was no use.

Well, the meaning was still there, and besides, Gen would surely understand why some of the blossoms were fresher than others, considering that he had been there when they were purchased. Senku placed the bouquet carefully in his backpack, opting to carry his books so the flowers wouldn't get crushed. It probably would have made more sense to carry the flowers, but he really didn't want to be seen walking into school with them.

The day went by slowly due to his nerves, but after seven long hours, he found himself approaching the flower shop. He had taken the flowers out of his bag as soon as he was off school grounds, and was now clutching the stems with sweaty palms as he stood outside the building. There was no chickening out now.

He entered the shop, eyes immediately landing on Gen. (He was also vaguely aware of Ruri watching eagerly from the back of the shop.)

As usual, Gen turned to greet him at the sound of the bell above the door. "Hey, Senku-chan!" he called, but he paused, slightly confused, when he saw the little bouquet in Senku's hands. "Oh, are those the flowers you've bought this week? What about your project?"

"Uh, well," Senku began, swallowing hard, "To tell you the truth, there wasn't really a project." He took a deep breath and thrusted the handful of flowers at Gen. "These are for you."

"Oh!" Gen took the flowers, holding them close to his chest.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Senku was already out the door. He had been dealing with nerves all day, but it wasn't until he saw Gen that it truly hit him; he wasn't just nervous, he was _terrified_. His body reacted as it would in any scary situation; his fight or flight instinct kicked in, and there wasn't anything to fight, so his panicked brain told him that his only option was to haul ass.

Of course, once he was outside and the shop was out of view, his senses returned to him, and- _Fuck_. What had he just done?! He crouched down, burying his face in his hands as the events of the last few minutes replayed in his head. Gen was probably all kinds of confused.

He knew he should go back. He _needed_ to go back. But his heart was racing and his head was spinning, with both anxiety and embarrassment.

He would do it tomorrow. Tomorrow after school for sure.

Gen had the flowers, at least. The flowers and the message that came with them.

*

The following day, Senku took a deep breath as he entered the flower shop once again. He approached the counter, which Gen stood behind as usual.

"Gen," he spoke, trying to keep his voice steady, "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I've never done anything like that before, and I was really nervous, and I just panicked-"

"No worries," Gen said, flashing that smile that Senku adored, "I understand completely. Ruri-chan filled me in." He rounded the counter and, with no warning, pulled Senku into a warm embrace. For a moment, Senku froze, forgetting to even breathe, but he was eventually able to relax into the hug. He wrapped his arms around Gen's slender body, resting his chin on his shoulder. He inhaled deeply, taking in the other boy's scent.

Gen pulled away first, much to Senku's dismay. "I have something for you, Senku-chan," he said, "Now, where did I put it?"

He stepped back, digging around in the pocket of his apron, then his pants pockets, before giving an exaggerated gasp. "Ah! Here it is!" At the speed of lightning, he pulled something out of his sleeve - a single yellow flower.

"Mentalist, you are so damn cheesy-" Senku spoke, but stopped mid-sentence as he took the flower. "Is this...?"

Gen waited patiently for him to finish the thought.

"...a jonquil? Narcissus jonqullia, correct?"

"Yep! Well, it's a jonquil. I don't know about the second thing."

Senku snorted, but he had to bring a hand to his mouth to cover the smile that forced itself onto his lips and the blush that crept up his cheeks.

_Jonquil - narcissus jonquilla. Meaning: affection returned._

There was a white ribbon tied around the stem, with a little piece of paper attached. Upon examination, Senku found that it was a phone number.

"That's my number. Use it any time you like," Gen told him.

"Th-thank you."

"No, thank you. You ran off before I could say that yesterday," Gen said, "You know, as much as I adore flower language, no one has ever actually used it with me... your bouquet made me really happy, Senku-chan... You've given me happiness often lately. So thank you."

Senku nearly dropped the flower he was holding when Gen leaned in, and his soft lips brushed against his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've read this far, thank you so much!! pls leave kudos and mayyyybe even a comment if you enjoyed !
> 
> [01/06/2021] thank you thank you thank you for 1k hits and so many lovely comments, it truly means the world to me!! <3


End file.
